


Love is hard to find

by blooddrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrain/pseuds/blooddrain
Summary: Sirius blackmails Harry by telling Remus that Harry has a crush on him. However, this ends up surprisingly pleasant. But now, Mooney has marked Harry as his mate and turned him into a werewolf.





	Love is hard to find

Harry’s life had been very difficult from the point of his birth and forward. However, today would prove that his life could only ever get more complicated. Last evening had been Harry Potter’s seventeenth birthday and as fate would have it something magical managed to happen that night. Something that Harry had not expected and neither did the other party.  Let’s take it back to last evening so you can see for yourself.

 

**_24 hours earlier…._ **

****

**** _“Harry James Potter! I will not allow my grandson to sit and sulk on his birthday. You will actually celebrate this year if it’s the last thing I do!” Sirius Black yelled at Harry’s pouty form._

_“My birthday isn’t that special serious. Can’t you just let it go? I don’t want to make a big deal out of nothing….” Harry mumbled._

_“Nothing…? NOTHING? Harry James Potter I hope you aren’t trying to be serious right now! It is your birthday and not just any damn birthday. It is your SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY. You are finally a legal adult. Now, get your arse out of bed, go get dressed, and come downstairs so we can celebrate.”_

_“But, Siri…. I really don’t want to. It’s just another day. With Voldemort gone, can’t I just rest for today?”_

_Sirius sighed and threw his hands up in the air. Then suddenly a grin crossed his face. Harry looked at his godfather oddly. Sirius Black never grins unless he is planning something and now Harry was getting a bit worried._

_“OH MOONEY!!!! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!”_

_Harry’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t….”_

_“Oh, but, I would.” Sirius grinned even wider._

_Harry had admitted to his godfather a few nights prior that he had a bit of a crush on their friend Remus. Now, Sirius knew just how to blackmail Harry into actually celebrating his birthday. He would use Remus to get Harry into better spirits. A few moments later, a sleepy half-naked Remus came into Harry’s bedroom. Remus’ brown hair was messy from sleep and his eyes, that were usually brown were more of a hazel color and were dazed. Harry bit his lip as he stared at the slightly muscular scarred chest of his old professor. It took everything in Harry’s power to keep from whimpering at the sight. Sirius leaned towards Remus and whispered in the man’s ear.  Whatever Sirius had told the werewolf obviously sparked his interest as now Remus looked more awake and he was grinning over at Harry. Harry gulped and waited to see what their next move would be.  Sirius left the room, closing the door behind him and now that they were alone Remus moved closer to Harry’s bed._

_“I’ve heard some interesting things about you, Harry.” Remus teased._

_A dark blush started creeping up Harry’s cheeks as he asked the man what he had heard._

_“Well, it would seem you have a thing for werewolves…. me, especially.”_

_“Uh…. Um….” Harry tried to find words but his mind felt all jumbled at Remus kept moving closer to him._

_“And here, I thought that I would never find the perfect birthday gift to give you, but now I know exactly how to make you enjoy your birthday this year.”_

_“Wha… What do you mean?” His face feeling hotter than the flames of Hell. He didn’t know what to do with himself as the werewolf crept closer and closer to him._

_Without another word, Remus lurched forwards pinning Harry down against the mattress. Harry squirmed wildly, afraid that his cock might reveal how much he liked this position. With each of his hands resting near Harry’s head, Remus leaned down slowly with a smirk across his lips. Remus watched as the lust and excitement filled Harry’s eyes as well as his dick which was quickly hardening beneath him. He stopped just a breath away from Harry’s lips and whispered a simple statement._

_“Tell me if you want me to stop and I will.”_

_And with that, Remus smashed his lips against Harry’s. He moved his lips gently against Harry’s as he slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth. His tongue exploring the hot cavern slowly and sensually. Making sure every crevice had been touched at least once. Remus then moved his tongue to curl around Harry’s and he sucked hard on the hot wet appendage. The action caused Harry’s hips to buck forwards. The young adult’s hard cock rubbing against the older man’s already half-engorged dick. Remus began grinding his hips against Harry’s. The friction was glorious for both of them. Harry wrapped his thin arms around Remus’ neck and held him closer as he aggressively kissed Remus back and rocked his hips at the same time. Suddenly, Harry broke the kiss._

_“Ngh! Mooney! I’m gonna cum.” He moaned._

_Remus’ hazel eyes and Harry’s green eyes locked together in their moment of passion and in that second a bond was made. They both came at the same time. Thick hot semen shooting out of their cocks and drenching their boxers. The fabric of the underwear was so thin that their semen seeped through and mixed together. Remus smiled down at Harry before nipping Harry’s bottom lip lightly. Harry let out a playful growl and tried to roll them over. Since Remus wasn’t expecting it, Harry easily got Remus onto his backside. Harry stared down at Remus with a wide grin across his lips._

_“Mooney, I do believe that was the greatest birthday present I have ever received.” Harry teased._

_“I aim to please.” Remus grinned wide._

_“Is that so?” Harry laughed._

_Remus rested his hands on Harry’s hips to keep the man from moving. They just watched each other for a few minutes as they basked in the glow from their fun. Finally, Remus spoke up._

_“Well, darling, I do believe a shower is required before we can face Siri.”_

_Harry groaned and sprawled across Remus’ chest. “But I don’t wanna! I would rather stay in bed with you all day.”_

_“As much fun as that sounds Harry, we do need to get up.”_

_**11 hours later….**_

_The full moon was high in the sky. Nobody had realized that it had gotten so late until it was too late. Remus began turning into Mooney right in the middle of the number twelve’s kitchen. Harry hated seeing Remus in such agony and tried to get closer despite the others’ shouts. Remus’ hazel eyes were gone now and in place was Mooney’s pale blues. Mooney sniffed around the kitchen and growled at anyone that made any sudden movements. When Mooney's eyes turned to Harry, all aggressiveness left his body language and instead there was now curiosity. Mooney moved closer to Harry and sniffed him. He could smell the scent of Remus’ semen lingering on Harry’s skin even though the man had washed all of the evidence off in the shower. Mooney noticed another scent as he moved closer. The scent was unfamiliar to him but at the same time, he knew exactly what it was. It was the scent of his mate. Mooney made a whine like sound as he moved further closer to the man. He buried his muzzle in Harry’s neck and licked the base of his throat before giving a gentle but deep bite to Harry’s collarbone. Harry whimpered softly and as he did so the others in the kitchen came out of their shock and started yelling as well as throwing spells at the werewolf. Mooney growled at all of them. While he was facing the “enemies”, his back was turned from Harry, therefore, he couldn’t see that the bite was already affecting Harry. There was a loud thump and when Mooney turned around, he found his mate on the floor unconscious._

_The bite had been painful yet not painful at the same time. It was quite hard for Harry to understand how that could be. In the back of Harry’s mind, he knew that the bite would now cause him to become infected with lycanthropy and that he would turn into a werewolf as well. But for some reason, that just didn’t register to Harry at the time. All that was running through his mind was the pleasure and pain coursing through his veins and the fact that the floor was getting closer to his face. Next thing he knew he could no longer see where he was. He was unconscious and yet the world wasn’t black like it normally would be when one falls into a state of unconsciousness. Instead, an image appeared before his eyes of a vein like a map. It was lines of pulsating lights. The lights were bright blue and green and they were slowly tangling together. Entwining themselves around each other and merging to form a strong new vein-like map of lines. Harry hadn’t understood it at the time but later realized this was his and Mooney’s energies becoming one as they became bonded mates._

_Sirius and the various others that had joined them for Harry’s party (this included Ron, the twins, Hermione,  Neville and Seamus) watched as the werewolf curled around Harry’s unconscious body protectively. They watched on in fear as the human body hidden in Mooney’s grasp started to convulse and grow. Soon, Harry was no longer in a human form. Instead, Harry was a wolf with black shiny fur. Harry looked a bit more like a regular wolf due to the fact that he hadn’t been battling his inner wolf for years like Remus. Remus’ battle is what had caused his wolf form to look so much more emaciated._

_**Present**_

****

Harry woke up disoriented. The one thing he was sure of was that he felt comfortably warm and safe. When he opened his eyes, he found himself curled up in Remus’ arms on the kitchen floor. Harry yawned and moved slightly so that he could look around while still remaining in his mate’s arms. When he looked around he felt an ache at the base of his throat. When he touched the flesh there, he felt dried blood but also scarred tissue. This allowed him to begin to remember the events of the previous evening. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, but Remus, who was still asleep, tightened his arms around Harry protectively and pulled him even closer to himself. Harry was about to whine in protest but realized that it was much more comfortable being pressed against Remus’ nude body than it was attempting to look around at his surroundings.

 

                Nearly a half hour later, Remus woke up with his nose buried in Harry’s messy hair. He smiled softly and lifted his head to see where they were. When he noticed that they were laying on the kitchen floor, he frowned deeply not understanding what had occurred that landed them on the floor. Then suddenly Mooney’s memories resurfaced and Remus gasped loudly. He angled Harry’s head so that he could see the wound Mooney had left on the boy. Remus’ eyebrows knitted together as he noticed that the wound was already completely healed and just had warm scarred tissue left behind. Remus felt like slapping Mooney for not only marking Harry but for making Harry a werewolf and creating a permanent bond between them without asking for Harry’s consent. Harry whom had dozed off earlier, woke up instantly at feeling Remus moving around. He looked up at Remus and frowned when he saw the sadness in Remus’ eyes.

 

                “Remus….? What’s wrong?” Harry murmured, afraid that Remus was upset with him.

                “Mooney claimed you. Now not only are you my permanent mate, but the mark he left you has caused you to turn into a lycanthrope like me. I didn’t want this for you. I wanted to make sure you wanted this before something this serious could happen. I hope you can forgive me, Harry.”

                Harry’s eyes widened for a moment before a small smile creased his lips. “Remus, I wanted this. Admittedly, it happened sooner than I had expected it to, but I don’t regret anything. Remus, I have had a crush on you for the longest time and just recently I realized that it was more than that. I realized that I had much stronger feelings for you. I want you to be able to understand that I know this is a huge thing and that it is quite serious, but I know what I’m saying when I tell you that I don’t nor will I ever regret what Mooney has done for us.  I have and will love you for the rest of our lives. I love both you and your wolf side and that will never change. Please, Remus, don’t feel guilty over what has transpired. It was merely a rushing of something that was going to happen in the first place.”

 

                Remus stared at Harry in silence for a long time as he just let Harry’s words sink in. As his mind wrapped around the words that were said he couldn’t help but smile and happy tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. For he realized that Harry and truly matured. That he wasn’t an adult just because he turned seventeen yesterday but that he was an adult in ways that some adults couldn’t even be so. He had matured enough already that he could make well-informed decisions over something that was a serious and permanent change to his lifestyle. Something that would impact his life in every way at any second of the day.

                “Harry James Potter, I love you,” Remus whispered hoarsely before crashing his lips against the younger man’s in a sweet passionate kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
